


Photo

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Goto & Hallis [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bodyguard & charge romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Hallis takes photos. A lot of photos.
Relationships: Goto/Hallis
Series: Goto & Hallis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116752





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



> Please read about these two [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W4z8HW0WWwpk_fEbuPCJWppjT_YteauP16Jv7q1RHJw/edit?usp=sharing)

Goto tensed slightly as he heard the distinct sound of Hallis’ phone camera going off. Glancing over towards where Hallis was innocently standing, his phone still held up and facing him. 

“Something up?” Hallis asked, grinning over the top of his phone at the other. He watched Goto slowly stand up, the kitten at his feet bolting away at the movement and he had to stop himself from smiling at the slightly sad look that flashed in Goto’s eyes. He only let his hands drop to his sides when the other moved over to him, towering over him. It would have been intimidating if it wasn’t for the copious amounts of cat hair covering the other’s dark clothes all over. 

“The photos, Hallis.” Goto said quietly, his eyes boring into the other’s. “Delete them.”

“I won’t be showing them to anyone. You know that.” Hallis said just as quietly, smiling up at him as cute as he could manage without trying to laugh. “They’re for me only.”

“And I don’t want to know what you do with any of those private photos of yours.” Goto muttered, rolling his eyes. “Delete them regardless. Breach of security.”

“Not when it’s my private phone.” 

“Your phone could be hacked and data downloaded.”

“And whomever does that is going to get nothing for information other than a lot of photos that they really don’t want to have seen.” Hallis quipped back quickly, slipping away from the other’s wandering hand towards his pockets. “You looked cute.”

Goto seemed to recoil at Hallis’ words, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly above his mask. “Don’t call me that.” He turned around just as another kitten came bolting through the room, claws scrabbling against the tiled floor of the cafe. 

Hallis started laughing softly, watching Goto’s eyes quickly following the kitten and he silenced his phone taking another photo. He quickly slipped his phone into his pocket before he started chasing after the kitten with a coo to see if he could pick it up. He wouldn’t let the other know about the hundred or so photos he had saved on his phone that had him as the focus. 

All of them were cute.


End file.
